


You Just Want Attention

by BigBadFIA



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jumping on the twitch inspired bandwagon because I'm unoriginal, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine but not really, Swearing, Twitch - Freeform, Video, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadFIA/pseuds/BigBadFIA
Summary: So sue him, he likes the way Alexander rolls off his tongue, likes the alliteration of Alexander Albon, likes the way Alexander laughs, likes the adorable awkwardness and funny, easygoing nature he has. He likes that Alexander listens, he likes...okay, he likes attention from Alexander best of all.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	You Just Want Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just unoriginal and pretty ooc and unnecessary porn. 
> 
> Seriously, this is so fucking cliche, and I don't know what I was thinking.
> 
> Inspired by the video clip from Alex's twitch account in which he does an impression of something from Tiger King, and also inspired by Charles' constant asking him for attention. 
> 
> Title from the song by Charlie Puth that I don't even like, and it doesn't even really fit this, but fuck it.
> 
> Set during quarantine but like, totally uncanonic, and without the girlfriends, but I mean, it's all fiction, so who cares. Don't copy it anywhere else.

Charles lives on attention.

Blame on the way he's grown up, on the racing that's gone to his head, on the wins he's had, but maybe it's also just _there_, in his DNA, a part of him that won't ever shut up or stop wanting. 

It's exhausting.

He knows this.

He's tried to tone it down, reign it in, hush it up, but it's uncontrollable, undeterred. 

Especially around Alex.

He's comfortable with Alex, (who isn't) and they've been teammates, acquaintances, sort-of-friends, rubbing elbows for many years, and now they are actually_ friends_ friends, and recently Charles has found that oddly inadequate.

So sue him, he likes the way _Alexander_ rolls off his tongue, likes the alliteration of _Alexander Albon_, likes the way _Alexander_ laughs, likes the adorable awkwardness and funny, easygoing nature he has. He likes that _Alexander_ listens, he likes...okay, he likes _attention_ from _Alexander_ best of all. 

It doesn't feel like the hollow attention of fans who don't know him, or obligatory attention from his family and close friends. 

It's stupid.

He shouldn't feel almost _euphoric_ because _Alexander_ compliments him.

He certainly shouldn't think of other things he'd like to hear _Alexander_ compliment. 

But in the shower, hand around his cock, panting hard through the hot water, he's imagining _Alexander_'s voice encouraging him, _Yes, like that Charles, come for me, Charles, _and he finishes easily, feeling guilty for the way he wants to whisper _Alexander!_ as he does.

He tells himself that he'd do anything Alexander wants, and it's true. Charles is no novice at performing a variety of ways in the bedroom, and he imagines himself getting on his knees for Alexander a lot, imagines having Alex focused on him completely, lavishing him with attention while Charles gets him off. 

It's not until he watches Alex in his innocuous twitch test video that he actually imagines things the other way around, but once he does, he can't stop.

Alexander mimics something from that stupid netflix tiger show, and then he laughs, and then he puts his mouth around the straw on his water bottle, and Charles almost has to flee the room to deal with a _situation_. 

It's filthy how far in the gutter his mind is now. He's disgusted with himself, but it does nothing to remove his hard on. 

_Perfect lips, eyes looking up, cheeks hollowed, little tongue flick, _god what he wouldn't do to have Alex suck him instead of that stupid plastic straw. 

It's a fantasy that doesn't leave his mind. 

He gives up and calls Alex two weeks afterwards, but he tells himself it's for a good reason. "Do you want to do a Twitch stream together?" 

Alex agrees. Charles feels elated and has to force himself to calm down. _It's a twitch stream, nothing else. _

They haggle over where to have it and agree that Charles has better equipment. Alex will come to his flat. 

Charles starts cleaning as soon as they hang up.

He cleans again on the morning Alex arrives, before he turns everything on and makes sure everything is set and ready to go. 

Then he answers the door knock with a gracious, "Alexander! Come in."

Alex grins, and Charles feels his heartbeat take off immediately. But he's not shy, so he brings Alex into his sim room and shows him the setup he's prepared for their session.

"Just like, Q&A shit, yeah?" Alex asks, and Charles detects nerves. 

"Yeah, nothing difficult," he reassures, rests his hand on Alex's arm. Alex smiles at him.

Charles lingers as long as he dares. "Okay, we have to start it, or we will have the comments saying we are late. You are ready?"

Alex nods. They take the seats in front of the camera, and they're live.

It's really rote memory for Charles after that. Normally he thrives in these moments, sucking in the admiration and attention and storing it up inside himself for later, but today, it feels weak and bland and he's looking at Alex more than the blinking eye of his webcam and he can't bring himself to care, even when there are a few comments about it in the feed. 

_Get you someone who looks at you like Charles is looking at Alex rn_

_Charles, the camera is this way_

_Charles Leclerc with the heart eyes over here_

He and Alex both ignore these, as if by some unspoken agreement, until towards the end someone gets more sneaky and Charles reads out the question before he notices what's happened.

_Charles, will you ever go to Red Bull? I mean, it seems like you'd follow Alex anywhere, right?_

Charles reads the first question and stops himself halfway through the second when he catches what's going on. He stutters for a moment, unusually caught off guard, and then just goes for the first question and hopes no one notices. 

"Anything can happen, but right now I'm pretty happy at Ferrari and I don't think Red Bull is my next move."

The chat babbles a bit about how he didn't answer the second half, but Charles is pointedly ignoring it until Alex says, "Apparently he wouldn't follow me _everywhere._" 

And people think it's funny, and Charles plays it off too, flicks a hand at Alex and rolls his eyes. 

The rest is generic, uneventful, and Charles forces himself to drag his gaze away from Alexander to look at the webcam for real until they finish. 

When he finally shuts off the video, he's relieved. 

They look at each other. 

"So you wouldn't follow me to Red Bull if I asked?" Alex cracks, smirking.

"No, I am sorry, Alexander, you are very beautiful and talented, but for me it is Ferrari," Charles answers apologetically, grabbing for his water bottle.

"I'm beautiful?" Alex asks, amused.

Charles freezes, waves his hands descriptively, "And talented, I said talented too, not just looks," he says, keeping it light, smiling.

"You like my looks?"

Alex sounds a little too serious.

Charles is used to the flirting, the light comments, the truths hidden in jest. He turns quickly to assess what's happening.

Alex is looking at him, smiling, head cocked. "Hmm?"

Charles swallows hard and decides he can play this off later if he must. "Yeah, of course, you are very good looking."

_Or, you know, fucking hot._

"Why thank you, that's very nice coming from a model," Alex says mischievously, biting his lip.

And Charles honest-to-god blushes, something he isn't used to doing, and Alexander's eyes are so bright and his lips are just _right there_, and Charles wants, he wants-- "Alexander, please..." he's interrupted by Alex sliding off his chair and looking up at him, tongue flicking nervously around his lips. "What are you..."

"Let me blow you," Alex says coyly.

And Charles is convinced he's going to pass out. "Fuck," he whispers, instantly, irrationally hard, _oh god, _"Fuck, _Alexander_..." He's fucking with the the ties on his sweatpants like an idiot, and Alex knocks his hands away and just pulls them down, dragging his briefs with them, and his cock is on display with Alexander at his feet, looking up at him.

"_Fuck!" _is all he can say, squeezing his eyes closed and reopening them, only to have the same sight greet him, and _fuck, he's not even touching yet, _but it's overwhelming anyway.

Words mean nothing to Charles at all the next second when Alex opens his mouth and uses a hand to guide Charles' cock into it, and as he does it he keeps eye contact all the way, brown eyes intense.

_"Oh my -, ah, ah, my god, fuck, I-ah," _Charles stammers out in a rush, words running off into a whine as he watches Alex take his whole cock, all the way up, and back down again, letting it rest in his mouth while his tongue flicks around it, working it like Charles has been fantasizing, _soft and perfect. _And then Alex sucks it again, his tongue offering the perfect friction, mouth hot and inviting, and it's embarrassing, but Charles is already so close, but he can't use words, his mouth seems to only know how to repeat "fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over, but Alex knows, somehow.

He pulls off, something Charles normally wouldn't prefer, but he honestly doesn't give a fuck right now. He comes hard, splattering Alex's closed eyes and mouth, whimpering "Alexander..." like a prayer. 

His legs are weak. He catches himself against the couch and sits down on it heavily, eyes closed, gasping. 

"What should I...can you hand me something to clean with?" Alex asks awkwardly, and Charles jerks up quickly and hands him his discarded sweatpants. "Oh, aha, thank you."

Charles watches as Alex cleans his face, still trembling, still wanting, and _god, that was fucking insane, _but he feels like something was missing, and he knows what it was. He loves the attention, loves Alex looking up at him, god, of course he does, but he misses _the praise, the compliments._

He's fucked up, he knows, but he missed Alexander's voice, something he can't use when his mouth is occupied, so...

"Your turn," he says breathlessly.

Alex looks at him as he tosses away the filthy sweatpants. "What? You don't have to..."

"I want to," Charles says, and he does, he does more than he'd like to admit. He slides off the couch onto the floor as Alex stands. "I will want you to do what you want, want you to see how good I can do," he mumbles, almost incoherent, but starkly honest.

Alex swears. "Yeah, fuck, okay," and he moves to the couch and sits down, adjusting as Charles moves between his legs and tugs his tight jeans and his briefs down with some effort. 

"You look so good," Charles whispers hoarsely, looking up at him, and Alex moans, leaning back on the couch, eyes focused on Charles below him.

Alexander's cock is thick. Charles wraps his lips around it immediately, eyes wide, desperate to please.

"Ah, fuck yeah," Alex mumurs, and Charles pours more into it, closes his eyes, uses every trick he knows, listens to the ones Alex seems to like, his ears taking in everything Alex is giving him, basking in the sounds and words he's receiving. 

"Fuck, _Charles_, you're so good, so good, look at me, handsome..."

And Charles, heart bursting, opens his eyes and keeps them open, gazing worshipfully upwards. 

"Oh yeah, _fuck_, you're so pretty, such nice lips, god, keep going, _Charles_...."

Charles couldn't stop if he wanted to. He works harder beneath Alex's gaze.

Alex sits up, Charles moves with him, and Alex puts his hands in Charles' hair and asks almost sheepishly, "ah, Charles, can I..._ahh_, can I fuck your throat?"

_You can do anything,_ Charles thinks, but he just tries to nod as best he can with cock in his mouth, and Alex gets a deeper grip into his hair. Charles raises himself up on his knees a little more and tries to ready himself. Alex thrusts, hard, into his mouth, and Charles chokes, moaning at the same time, but he takes it, and Alex checks that he's okay for a second.

Then he starts thrusting again, rolling his hips, his cock sliding down Charles' throat almost too far, almost more than Charles can handle, but he _can_ handle it, because Alex keeps up a steady stream of praise and Charles hangs onto it like a lifeline. 

"_Fuck, yes, _so good, open up for me, _yeah_, like that...you take it so well, your mouth is good, _so fucking good, god, _you're gonna make me cum, Charles, _fuck_,_ I'm close_, I'm..." 

Charles doesn't even resist as Alex spills down his throat, he can't look away from Alex's orgasm face. _God, he's so beautiful. _

Alex slides out from between his lips slowly, and Charles is weirdly reluctant to breathe again. He wipes his face on his sleeve.

Alex is splayed, blissed out, on the couch, but he opens his eyes to smile at Charles. "God, you're fucking good at that."

And Charles is floating, high off his own release, but more off of Alexander's praise. He sits down on the couch next to Alex, not sure what to say or do.

Alex falls against him, rests his head against Charles' chest like it's the natural thing to do. Perhaps it is. "Tired," Alex mumbles. "Nothing to do at home."

Charles puts his arms around him. "I know."

"Don't want to go home and be bored."

"Then don't," Charles says. 

"Okay, but you can't twitch stream if I'm here."

Charles huffs. "I won't. I can call you from the next room now to look at things, though."

Alex snorts. "That's all you wanted anyway, isn't it."

Charles shrugs.

"It's fine," Alex reassures him, yawning. 

Charles isn't sure about that, but he's not going to debate it right now. 

"Seriously," Alex says, smacking his arm against Charles' chest. "You're thinking too loud. Don't think."

"Fine," Charles sighs, and leans his head against the back of the couch, arms still around Alex, brain still humming on. "Whatever you say, _Alexander_."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, like I said, unoriginal and stupid. Thanks for reading, I guess?
> 
> Comments of any kind welcome, including insults, and kudos undeserved but appreciated.


End file.
